Caroline
by NunquamAlius
Summary: Cant summerise


-.-

**Chapter One**

-.-

A loud groan escaped Caroline Forbes' mouth as she awoke to the real world of the living. She forced herself up wincing as she did so and she looked around the room where she was at confused. Caroline couldn't remember where she was, she knew that she was at a Hospital but she didn't know the reason why she was in here in the first place. It was like her entire memory was erased from her mind. Whatever the reason she was in here for, Caroline wondered where Damon was. She would have thought that he would have been the first one to come and see that she was okay. Caroline was too busy thinking that she didn't notice someone come into the room. A loud cough interrupted her thoughts and she looked up with her eyes shining happily, thinking that it was Damon in the room coming to see her.

Caroline pouted when she saw that it wasn't Damon but someone else and she didn't even know who it was. But the person seemed to know her as there was a bright, big, happy smile on her face. Caroline thought the person looked familiar but she didn't know why she did. It was really weird if you asked her. Someone else then came into the room right next to the girl. The other someone had the same smile on his face as the girl did.

"Caroline!" The girl exclaimed, rushing over to her bedside and grabbing her hands. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Caroline blinked. "Um, do I know you?" she asked, titling her head to the side as she looked at the girl who still had a tight grip on her hands.

The girl reeled back and dropped her hands as if they were on fire. There was a look of a hurt on the girl's face and it made Caroline's insides twist. She didn't like the look on the girl's face and she wished so badly that she remembered the girl.

"Y-you d-d-don't r-r-remember m-m-me," The girl sputtered with the same look on her face.

Caroline shook her head sadly. "No I don't," she said softly.

The boy who was right behind the girl placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bonnie, the doctor told you that she wouldn't remember," The boy said to the girl or now that Caroline knew as Bonnie. "She has memory loss."

"I-I know," Bonnie said, her voice shaking. "But I thought she would have at least remembered me. I'm her best friend!" Her voice rose at the last part.

The boy smiled at Bonnie sympathetically. "I know," he said softly. "Why don't you go and call Elena and tell her that Care's awake?"

Bonnie nodded her head, tears in her eyes which Caroline noticed and she winced at the sight. Whoever this girl meant to her, she didn't like seeing this Bonnie cry. Caroline wanted to say something, anything to calm Bonnie's mind but she couldn't open her mouth to say anything. It was like her mouth was shut off and couldn't move. Caroline watched as Bonnie walked away and once the girl was gone, she looked back over at the boy who was looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Care, I'm Matt and I'm your boyfriend," The boy or now known as Matt said, taking a step closer to her.

This caused her body to tense and to move away from him and she shook her head wildly. "No you're not!" she exclaimed. "Damon is! Where he is!"

Matt looked shocked that she remembered Damon and Caroline wondered why. Why wouldn't she remember him? He was her boyfriend after all.

"I'll get him," Matt reassured the girl, forcing the hurt look from not appearing on his face. He would have thought she would have remembered him, but obviously she didn't and that hurt.

Caroline nodded, taking a deep breath. She watched Matt go and she let her body relax as she leaned back against her pillow. Caroline bit her bottom lip wishing that she could remember these people but maybe she would eventually. Right now all she wanted was to see Damon …

-0-

Once he was out of Caroline's room, Matt spotted Bonnie and Elena talking to one another close to Caroline's door. It didn't take the two girls that long to notice him. They looked at him once he stood in front of them.

"How's Care doing?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Did she remember you?" Bonnie asked just after Elena.

"She's doing fine, no she didn't," Matt replied to both questions with a sigh. "She does remember something though …" He paused, looking at both of them not knowing if he should tell them about Caroline remembering Damon or not.

Bonnie's eyes brightened with happiness. "Really?" she squealed, and Matt nodded hesitantly. "What was it?"

"She remembers Damon."

At that, Bonnie and Elena's mouth dropped open shocked that _he_ was the one she remembered. It just didn't make sense why she remembered him and not her two best friends who she knew for much longer than Damon.

"Apparently she still thinks Damon's her boyfriend," Matt said. Not waiting for them to say anything he said, "She wants to see him."

Bonnie and Elena were about to protest about, but then they stopped to think. Maybe, just maybe, Damon could explain to Caroline that they weren't dating anymore but not to say anything more.

"Okay," Elena agreed. "I'll call him." With the brunette left to go call him even though that was the last thing she wanted to do after what he did to her brother, but she would do it for Caroline.

-.-

**Chapter Two**

-.-

Caroline was feeling anxious and she was having trouble breathing as she sat on her hospital bed. She wanted to see Damon already, what was taking that Matt dude so long to get him? Caroline at least wanted to see a familiar face that she knew. The people that she met so far, she had no idea who they were not even the woman who was apparently her mother. Caroline met this girl Elena, who was friends with Bonnie, and she immediately didn't like the girl and she didn't know why. There was something about Elena that made her uncomfortable and uneasy. Caroline wished that she knew the reason why she felt that way but she guessed that maybe it was better that she didn't know. She was looking out the window when Matt came into her room. He cleared his throat and Caroline looked over at him.

"Where's Damon?" she asked immediately. She tried to look around Matt, thinking that Damon was behind him.

Matt ignored the hurt feeling that flashed through him when his girlfriend asked that question. However, Caroline could tell that he was hurt by the question by the look on his face. It was obvious that he was hurt by this whole entire thing but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care. All Caroline cared about was seeing Damon and it was starting to get on her nerves that he had yet to show up. Didn't Damon care about her? Caroline was positive that he did. It was in the way that he kissed that showed her that he cared. She had idea what she would do if he told that her that he didn't care about her anymore. Caroline was sure that she wouldn't be able to take it if he told her that.

"Where's Damon?" she asked again.

Matt let out a sigh which Caroline ignored by looking away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "He's on his way," he lied, not really sure if Damon really was. He winced when Caroline's face brightened, she looked so happy … much happier than she was with him.

Caroline really couldn't help the excited squeal from escaping her lips. She was finally going to see Damon!

-0-

Elena Gilbert let out a sigh as she stood outside Caroline's door, waiting for Damon to come. When she called him, she didn't exactly tell him the reason why she wanted to see him. If she told him that she wanted him to talk to Caroline, Elena was sure that he wouldn't come. So it was best to keep him in the dark until he got here. Elena didn't know how Damon was going to react this. It was obvious that he didn't like Caroline at all. Elena could just see Caroline's heartbroken face when Damon told her that they weren't together anymore and it made her feel bad, but it had to be done.

Caroline needed to know what happened before her accident. Maybe if her friend knew then maybe Caroline's memory would come back to her and she could go back to hating Damon again. Elena didn't know why, but she wanted Caroline to hate Damon and she knew that made her sound like a bitch and she wasn't one. It's just how she felt. It also made her sound like a jealous girlfriend but she wasn't. Elena felt nothing for Damon what so ever, sure she cared about him but she wasn't in love with him like she was with his brother. Stefan was it for her and he always would be now and forever. Elena snapped out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked to her side and saw Matt staring at her. A sad smile appeared on her face at the obvious hurt look on her friend's face and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked concern seeping through her voice as she rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Great," Matt said sarcastically. "I feel awesome that the girl I love thinks she with someone else."

Elena knew then not to ask that question ever again until all of this was over with. "I'm sorry," she apologized with the same sad smile on her face. "I know it's hard, but she'll eventually get her memory back I'm sure of it."

Matt smiled back at her just sadly. "I hope so," he said. "I should get going."

Before she could say anything, Matt was already gone and Elena let out a sigh. She felt bad for Matt. It must really hurt knowing that one you love thinks she's in love with someone else who she was supposed to hate. Seconds later, Damon appeared in front of her causing her to jump startled and he smirked at her amusingly.

"Sorry about that," Damon said with the amused smirk still on his face as Elena glared at him. "So have you decided to forgive me already?"

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course not," she said glaring at him harder. "You _killed_ my brother, that's unforgiveable in my book."

"He's not dead Elena," Damon said annoyed. "He's perfectly alive because of the ring."

Elena wanted to slap him but forced herself not to, knowing that it wouldn't do any good if she did. "Well he wouldn't be if he didn't have the ring," she snapped. "You didn't even know that he had the ring in the first place."

"I told you Elena that I did know he had," Damon snapped back.

The two glared at each other for what seemed like forever before Elena broke it by looking away. Enough of this, she had asked Damon here for a reason and she didn't really have the time to argue with him not that she wanted to in the first place. They weren't friends anymore and Elena would never forgive him for _killing_ her brother.

"Look," Elena started to say as she looked back at Damon. "The reason I asked you to come here is because of Caroline."

"Blondie," Damon said surprised. "That's why you asked me here because of _her_ of all people."

Elena ignored him as she said, "In the car accident she lost her memory and for some reason you're the only one that she remembers. And she also thinks that you guys are still dating."

"Okay," Damon said slowly. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to tell that you're not dating anymore and that she's dating Matt," Elena said simply. "She doesn't need to know anymore than that."

"And why in the hell would I do that?" Damon asked annoyed.

Elena should have figured that he wouldn't do it. She needed to convince him to do it, but how? It took her a while to figure it out and when she finally did, she let out a sigh.

"Please do it for me," Elena said in her best begging voice as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Damon groaned in his head. It was hard to deny her of anything when she gave him that look. It was a look that reminded him of Katherine in most ways. It was the look that Katherine used to make him have sex with her. The look also didn't help when Elena looked exactly like Katherine.

"Fine, I'll do it," Damon said.

Elena grinned congratulating herself silently. With that, he went into Caroline's room leaving Elena standing there with the grin still on her face.

-0-

Caroline was so happy to see Damon when she saw him standing next to Elena. She wanted to call to him but she stopped herself from doing so when she saw Damon and Elena arguing with one another causing her to frown. Caroline wondered what they were fighting about anyway. It looked pretty heated from the spot on her face, it must have been a pretty bad argument for it to look like that. The frown deepened when Elena fluttered her eyelashes at him and her hands clenched into fists. Who the hell did that Elena girl think she was for flirting with her boyfriend? Caroline wanted to smack her right then and there but she forced herself not to as the doctors told her that she couldn't get up out of the bed. Then she watched as Damon walked into the room and she couldn't help but smile as she straightened herself on the bed and tried to make herself look presentable.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed as Damon stood next to her bed, wishing that she could throw her arms around him and hug him as tight as she could and never let go …

Damon held back a smile at the blonde's excitement. He hadn't seen someone this happy to see him before, it felt good. In that moment, Damon didn't really want to tell Caroline that they weren't dating. Not that he would admit it anyone but he didn't like it when Caroline was upset. Damon was used to her being happy. It just didn't look right for her to be sad. But on the other hand, he didn't want Elena to be madder at him that she already was.

"I'm so glad you're here," Caroline said, reaching out for his hand. Once she was close enough, she intertwined their fingers together and squeezed it gently. "At least I know someone."

Damon glanced down at their hands and he couldn't help but think how right they looked together. It felt like the naturalist thing in the world to hold hands with her. He froze at the thought and he ripped his hand from Caroline's, ignoring the hurt look on her face when he did so.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked worriedly. She tried her best to ignore the stinging of her heart when he pulled his hand away from her. Did she do something wrong?

"Look Caroline," Damon said not realizing that he used her name instead of 'Blondie'. "What everyone is saying is true, we're not dating anymore. We broke up a long time ago."

Caroline's bottom lip suddenly quivered as her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head slowly at first but she shook her head quicker every time with every tear that fell down her face.

"No we're not!" Caroline yelled, pulling at her messed up hair as more tears rolled down her face. "We're still together! We're happy!" She continued to scream and sob and she couldn't stop.

Out of nowhere, someone tapped Damon on the shoulder. The vampire looked and saw a nurse standing there, glaring at him.

"Get out of here, visiting hours are over," The nurse snapped as she went over to Caroline who was shaking and sobbing. She smoothed down Caroline's hair and shushed her. "Shh, it's okay."

It took a while but Caroline had finally calmed down. But that still didn't stop the tears as she looked at Damon who had a pained expression on his face. Caroline glared at him. How dare he say that they were broken up? They weren't. Elena put him up to this, but why would she do something like that if she was supposed to be her friend. Caroline watched as Damon left the room and an empty feeling came over her and her stomach twisted uneasily. She was now alone in her hospital room. Why did she have to lose her memory? Life was so unfair! Caroline's thoughts were broken by the nurse speaking.

"Are you going to be okay?" The nurse asked concernedly.

"I don't know," Caroline admitted quietly as she leaned back against her pillow.

And she really didn't know why. Caroline wondered if she ever was going to be okay and she wondered if she was ever going to get her memory back.

-.-

**Chapter Three**

-.-

Damon wasn't paying any attention to the conversation that Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were having about what to do about Caroline. All he could think about was Caroline, and about how she was feeling with what he told her about them not being together anymore. Damon could still clearly see the heartbroken look on the blonde's face when he told her that they weren't dating anymore in his mind. He had no idea why he was feeling this way. He always thought that Caroline was annoying and he had never felt this much concern for her before. Damon shook his head to get the thoughts of her out of his head, but it didn't help at all. He had no idea why Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were talking about what to do with Caroline. There was nothing they could do.

Caroline's memories were lost to her and they probably wouldn't come back. Damon had told Elena and Bonnie this, but they didn't listen to him. They never did anyway. Why did he even try? The doppelganger and the witch were so fucking stubborn. Once they had something in mind they wouldn't stop until it got done. And besides that, the only way that Caroline's memories would come back would be if she got turned into a vampire. That was something though that Damon was sure that Elena and Bonnie wouldn't do. But imagine his surprise when Elena suggested it.

"What if she turns into a vampire?" Elena asked. She looked at Stefan, "Wouldn't that bring back her memories?"

"Yes," Stefan replied with a frown. "But that might not be a good idea Elena. Caroline wouldn't know what was going on and she's a new vampire so she might do something that she might regret."

"Caroline wouldn't kill anyone," Elena said. "So why not?"

"Because it's a bad idea Elena," Bonnie said in disbelief as she shook her head at her friend. She just couldn't believe her friend would suggest something like that. Elena wasn't stupid but now that she suggested this, it was something to rethink.

"But don't you want Caroline to have her memory," Elena pressed on. Bonnie was about to say something but she interrupted before her friend could, "I thought so. This is the only way that she can get her memory back."

Bonnie still thought that this was bad idea. But on the other hand she wanted Caroline to have her memory back. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for her best friend not having any memory except about Damon. It still confused Bonnie to no end why Caroline remembered Damon and nothing else, it was just weird. Why would Caroline remember the one person that treated her like shit?

"I still think this is a bad idea," Bonnie said finally. "But if this is the only way that Care can get her memory back, then let's do it."

"Great," Elena said glad that someone agreed with her. She looked at Stefan pointedly and he sighed.

"Fine," Stefan agreed but it was clear on his face the last thing he wanted to do is agree with his girlfriend. "I'll do it tonight, but I still think it's a bad idea Elena."

That was fine by Elena just as long as they got Caroline's memory back. "Then it's settled," she said clapping her hands.

This is a bad idea Damon thought to himself. It was then and there that he decided that he was going to be the one to do it instead of Stefan. It would be better if Damon did it anyway. What if Caroline woke up while Stefan was doing it and freaked out because she didn't know who it was? She knew him so it would easier if he did than his little brother.

"I should do it," Damon said out loud causing everyone to look at him shocked. He rolled his eyes at their shocked faces. "Don't look so shocked, I can be nice."

"Not usually," Stefan pointed out, narrowing his eyes at his brother suspiciously. "What are you up to Damon?"

"Me," Damon said, pointing to himself with a fake appalled expression on his face. "When I'm I ever up to something."

"All the time," Stefan said bluntly. "I know you Damon and you never do anything without a reason."

"Well this time's different," Damon said seriously. "This is Blondie we're talking. You know how she is; besides I think it would better if I did it anyway. She only knows who I am so if Stefan was the one who did and she woke up during it, she would freak out."

Bonnie couldn't help but agree with that. "I agree," she said and this time everyone looked at her shocked. She felt nervous under their stares and she was sure it showed on her face. "What?" she asked able to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Do you really just agree with me Judgy?" Damon asked shocked, and Bonnie nodded with a scowl on her face as he called her by that hated nickname. "Well that's a first." He said with a smirk. "Looks like witchy _finally_ has a soft spot on me, not that I blame you or anything." His smirk seemed to grow bigger when he said the last thing.

"In your dreams Salvatore," Bonnie snapped with the scowl still on her face.

"Oh you will be," Damon said doing the eyebrow thing causing the young witch to shake her head at him.

-0-

That night at the Mystic Falls Hospital, Caroline couldn't go to sleep as she was still thinking about what Damon had told her yesterday. It couldn't be true, they were still together. But if that was true then why would Damon say that they weren't? This was just confusing for Caroline and she wished that she knew the truth. It was just hard to believe that they weren't together. Caroline wanted to go to sleep but knew that she wouldn't be able to do so if her thoughts were still on Damon.

"Just go already," she muttered to herself holding her head.

She shook her head once, then twice, and then a third time. This seemed to help but it still didn't stop the thoughts of Damon from popping up in her head. Caroline let out an annoyed and exhausted sigh as she moved under her covers and she rested her head on her pillow. Her eyes slid closed trying once more to go to sleep. Suddenly, Caroline felt a hand on her shoulder causing her eyes to fly open and she sat up in her bed quickly. She put a hand to her heart which was beating wildly before looking up to see who had touched her. Caroline's heart seemed to beat even faster when she saw Damon staring down at her.

"Damon," Caroline breathed out as if she was out of breath. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see of course." She added with a smile, trying to calm the beating of her heart which still beat wildly.

Damon smirked at that. At least someone was happy to see him. His smirk dimmed, but he did wish that it was Elena instead of Caroline but the blonde was better than nothing.

"I'm here to see of course," Damon said hoping he sounded convincing.

Caroline's eyes brightened at that. "Really?" she asked unable to keep the excitement from her voice. So he did care!

Damon nodded, and Caroline grinned at him. But then the grin fell from her face and was replaced with a frown as she looked away from him. Damon continued to look down at the girl with a concerned look on his face. What was wrong? Did he do something to upset her? It wouldn't be the first time, but Damon couldn't help but feel bad. He should have never listened to Elena about telling Caroline that they weren't dating anymore. At least then there would still be a smile plastered on Caroline's face and she wouldn't be sad.

"Is it true we're not dating anymore?" she asked still looking away from him. The hurt was clear in her voice when she asked this causing Damon to wince.

"Yes," Damon told her. "It's true."

Caroline could feel the tears started to fill her eyes, but she held them in not wanting to look weak in front of him. "Why did we break up?" she asked finally looking back at him with pleading eyes, wanting to know the reason why for the break up.

Damon didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth. He was sure that she wouldn't believe him so he decided to just lie about it. It wouldn't matter after a while because Caroline would be a vampire and would remember everything about what happened between the two of them and she would once again hate him.

"You cheated on me so I broke up with you," Damon lied and he looked away not wanting to look at the hurt look on her face.

But Caroline didn't have a hurt look on her face, but an appalled one. Why on earth would she cheat on Damon? She didn't have problems with him so why would she go to someone else when she had someone who was perfectly perfect for her. It just didn't make sense. But if Damon said that it happened then it must be true.

"Okay," Caroline said causing Damon's head to snap over at her. "But if it's true then why did I cheat on you in the first place?"

Damon shrugged. "You never told me the reason why," he said lying again. "It's something I'm used to, getting my heart broken." The last thing he said wasn't a lie, he had his heart broken many times and he was used to do it.

Caroline could see the look of pain in Damon's blue eyes and she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as her stomach twisted in pain. It hurt her to see the look of pain in Damon's eyes and she wished she could take it away. Who in their right minds would want to hurt Damon? He was funny, a good person to be around, and he was easy to talk to. What's not to love?

"Look Damon," Caroline started to say. "I'm sorry about cheating on you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."

"No, I'm sorry," Damon said referring the way he treated her when they were dating. In that moment, he was glad that she didn't remember anything about what occurred between them.

Caroline didn't know what Damon was sorry for. She was the one who cheated on him not the other way around. But Caroline decided not to ask about what he was apologizing for as it didn't really matter why he was apologizing.

"It's okay," Caroline said softly. "You should probably get out of here before the nurse sees you."

Damon nodded, but first he had to do what Elena told him to do. He didn't want to do this and he hated that he had to do it. But Caroline's best friends wanted her to get her memories back. Damon hoped that Caroline would forgive him for doing this to her. He went forward and cupped her face in his hands causing Caroline to look at him confused. His eye dialed and immediately a dazed look appeared on her face.

"You're not going to freak out about what I'm going to do to you," Damon said.

"I'm not going to freak out," Caroline said back in a dazed voice.

Then Damon allowed his face to change into that of a vampire. The dazed look was still on Caroline's face when he did. He took out a large chuck of his wrist causing blood to come out of it before pressing it against Caroline's mouth.

"Drink," Damon commanded, and Caroline did what she was told.

Once he was sure that she had enough blood in her system, he snapped her neck like it was nothing and Caroline's head flopped to the side and her eyes were closed. Damon thought she looked so peaceful, too bad it wasn't going to last long when she woke up. He gently rested her back against her pillow and he left Caroline alone in the room. As soon as he was gone, Caroline let out a loud gasp and her eyes flew open.

-.-

**Chapter Four**

-.-

What the hell had just happened? This was the first thought that came to Caroline's mind as she looked around her hospital room. All she remembered was Damon coming into her room and then nothing, it was really weird and she wanted to know what happened. Caroline's hands suddenly went around her neck when she started to feel a slight burning in her throat. The burning was uncomfortable even though it was a slight one, it still hurt like hell. Caroline licked her lips which had suddenly gotten dry and she removed her hands from her neck. There was suddenly a sweet smell in the air and she could smell it from a mile away.

Caroline wondered what the smell was so she got up out of her hospital bed, trying to sniff out the smell. She exited her room entering the hallway of the hospital and she looked around. The smell was here somewhere, but Caroline didn't know where. She looked around the hallway for a moment before spotting the nurse that had calmed down sitting behind a desk. The nurse didn't seem to notice that she was here as the nurse worked on the computer that was in front of her. The burning in her throat seemed to get worse with every passing second and for some reason her gums were starting to hurt badly as if something was begging to come out of them. It was such a weird feeling.

Caroline clutched at her throat tightly as she held back a scream. She wanted to scream so badly as her throat and her gums hurt like hell, but she didn't want to the nurse to ask what was wrong. She didn't even know what was going on with her so how on earth was she supposed to explain this to anyone if she didn't know what was going on herself. Finally the nurse looked up from what she was doing and she frowned in concern when she saw Caroline standing there with her hands to her throat.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" The nurse asked, getting out from behind the desk to stand in front of her patient.

As if on instinct, Caroline flew backwards and she pressed herself against a nearby wall as her hands stayed around her throat. Finally she let out the scream that she had been holding in for what seemed like forever. The nurse took a cautious step towards the blonde who was still screaming at the top of her lungs. Whatever was wrong with the girl, the nurse didn't want to freak out Caroline more than she already was.

"Calm down," the nurse soothed, taking steps forward as she continued to try and calm Caroline down.

"Stay away from me!" Caroline shouted, pressing herself more against the wall.

Her face was starting to hurt and it felt like something was changing within her, and she was starting to feel hungry and she didn't know why. Whatever was going on, Caroline didn't want to hurt the nurse so it was better if the nurse stayed away from her. However the nurse didn't listen to her and continued to step towards her. Caroline growled at the nurse angrily. The nurse's eyes widened when the girl in front of her face turned into that of a demonic demon. On instinct, the nurse ran as fast as she could as Caroline lunged at her growling loudly. The nurse wasn't able to get far enough and Caroline plunged her fangs into the nurse's neck who let out a loud terrifying scream.

Caroline moaned deeply as she sucked at the nurse's neck and the blood from the nurse went down her throat. It tasted amazing! Caroline couldn't stop from drinking the nurse dry. Finally, she removed her fangs from the nurse's neck and the nurse flopped to the ground lifelessly. Sobs escaped Caroline's lips as she stared at the nurse whose lifeless eyes were open in front. What had she done? Caroline held her head in her hands as she sobbed with hot tears streaming down her face.

She needed to get out of here! Still sobbing, Caroline picked up the nurse and threw the nurse's lifeless body over her shoulder. After she got the body situated on her shoulder, Caroline rushed off in a blink of an eye. Before she knew it she was in front of the one place that she was sure that she was going to be safe at. The Salvatore Boarding House.

-0-

Inside the boarding house, Damon had just finished telling Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan about what happened in the hospital.

"So she should be turning into a vampire right now," Elena said hopefully.

Damon nodded. "She should," he told them in a blank tone of voice. He hated himself for turning Caroline. It should have been her decision if she wanted to be changed not anybody else.

Nobody seemed to notice Damon's blank tone except Stefan. He could tell that his older brother didn't like what he did to Caroline. Stefan even felt bad, why did they listen to Elena? It was like Katherine all over again. Stefan and Damon shared a sad look with one another which was ignored by Bonnie and Elena.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Bonnie asked, looking at Damon and Stefan. "What if she doesn't get her memory back?"

"She should get it back," Stefan told Bonnie. "So the next time you see her, she'll will remember about you guys being friends."

Bonnie was about to say more, but was interrupted by the doorbell ring causing confused looks to appear on the group's faces. Who would come here at this late hour?

"I'll get it," Damon said before walking normally over to the door.

Once he was in front of the door, he opened it up and he gasped at who he saw. Standing there was none other than Caroline. There was blood all over her face and tears stains were on her cheeks as if she had been crying and Damon was sure that she had. It was then he noticed that there was a woman over Caroline's shoulder who had a large wound on her neck. Caroline dropped the woman in front of Damon before looking up at him with tears filling her eyes.

"Damon," Caroline said tearfully. Her eyes rolled back and she swayed back and forth before she fell forward only to be caught in Damon's arms.

"Caroline, come stay awake," Damon said shaking the girl gently. There was worry in his voice that he couldn't help but feel for the blonde. He _knew_ that this was a bad idea.

Caroline groaned in his arms and her eyes opened up. She straightened up but Damon still kept a firm grip around her. Caroline looked into Damon's worried eyes and she tried to keep the tears from falling but she could and she started to sob once more. Just as she started sobbing, Stefan appeared and he gasped at the sight of the sobbing Caroline in his brothers arms.

"What happened?" Stefan demanded.

Damon gestured to the nurse with a hard look towards Stefan as his grip around Caroline, who was still sobbing, tightened. "What do you think?" he asked with a growl.

Stefan looked at the nurse with wide eyes before whispering, "Oh no."

"You got that right," Damon said sarcastically. He looked down at Caroline who had buried her face into his chest. The sobbing had stopped but her entire body was shaking.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline muttered into Damon's chest as she buried her face more into it. She wrapped her arms around his lean waist and squeezed tightly as more tears fell from her closed eyelids.

"Shh, just go to sleep, I'll explain in the morning," Damon said, rubbing up and down her back.

Caroline nodded before letting out a shaky breath. "Okay," she said into his chest. She was pretty sleepy and she yawned as she snuggled even closer to Damon.

Damon scooped her up in his arms before walking away to go to his room to let Caroline sleep. Stefan followed behind him quietly. They entered the living room causing Bonnie and Elena, who were sitting on one of the couches in the living room, to look over at them. The two girls stood up quickly when they saw Caroline in Damon's arms.

"Caroline," Elena and Bonnie cried out in alarm as they rushed forward.

Before they could even reach them, Damon let out a warning growl causing the two to step back with wide eyes on their faces. "Stay away from her," he growled again, glaring at them. "This is all your fault, I hope you know that." With that he left Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena in the living room with shocked looks on their faces.

Bonnie turned to Stefan. "What happened?" she demanded of Stefan.

"She killed someone," Stefan said simply before also leaving the living room.

Bonnie gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. Tears filled her eyes. This was all her fault. Bonnie let out a sob as she crumbled to the ground. Elena was about to bend down and comfort her friend but she stopped when Bonnie's head whipped towards her, tears streaming down her face.

"Stay away from me Elena," Bonnie warned with narrowed eyes. The tears seemed to stop at her anger. "If I didn't listen to you in the first place then Caroline wouldn't be a vampire and whoever she killed would still be alive. You should be ashamed herself." She stood up from the ground and stomped away.

Elena winced when she heard the front door slam shut. _'Well this is just great' she_ thought glumly.

-0-

Damon rested Caroline on his bed under the covers. He pulled the covers over her and he turned around to leave only to spot Stefan standing in front of him.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" his little brother asked with concern, looking over at the sleeping girl in Damon's bed.

"I don't know," Damon replied turning back around to look at Caroline. "I hope so." He said gazing at Caroline with deep concern in his eyes.

"Me too," Stefan said with a sigh. "Why did this have to happen?"

Damon scoffed crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to look at Caroline who started to move around in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare. "It's your girlfriend's fault. This wouldn't be happening right now if Elena wasn't so selfish. And the witch actually agreed to it so that makes her just as selfish."

Stefan couldn't help but agree with his brother. It was then he realized something. Elena had completely control over them. They would do absolutely anything she wanted just because they were both in love with her. It was just like Katherine all over again. Stefan decided then and there that he wouldn't let Elena control him or Damon any longer. Damon looked over at Stefan with the look of realization on his face and the two brothers nodded at each other.

'_Never again'_ the two brothers thought to themselves in unison.

They stopped looking at each other when Caroline let out a sound that was between a whimper and a groan and they looked over at her. She was moving around in Damon's bed, letting out whimpers every once in a while. It was obvious that Caroline was having a nightmare.

"Damon!" Caroline cried in her sleep as she continued to move around. But she was silent after that, not once making another sound, but she was still moving around.

"You should stay with her," Stefan suggested.

Damon nodded at his brother who nodded back before leaving his room. He stared at the spot where his brother once was before going over to Caroline. He grabbed a chair and sat it next to her bed before sitting down and taking Caroline's hand in his. Damon hoped that she would be okay. Pain suddenly flashed across Caroline's face causing him to squeeze her hand and then the look of pain disappeared and was replaced with content. Caroline let out a content sigh and her body instantly relaxed causing Damon to smile softly as he continued to watch her sleep.

-.-

**Chapter Five**

-.-

Caroline awoke that morning with the same pain in her throat. It wasn't uncomfortable like the first time, but it still hurt and she knew any time now it would get worse just like it did last night. Thankfully though Caroline couldn't smell what she smelt yesterday so hopefully the pain would stay dull and not get any worse. Suddenly, a sound snapped her out of her thoughts and she towards where she heard the sound coming from. A soft smile came upon Caroline's lips at the sight of Damon who was sleeping in a chair right next to her. He looked so peaceful sleeping there but it must be uncomfortable falling asleep in a chair like that. But as soon as the smile came it went when she thought of the nurse she killed yesterday.

Caroline was still confused about what had happened it was like she didn't know what she was doing and just killed the nurse felt on the spot. Guilt came over her as more thoughts of the nurse came to Caroline's mind. She felt so awful about killing someone; she had never thought that this kind of thing would happen to her. Caroline couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes as the guilt continued to fill her heart. The tears slipped down her cheeks and onto the covers of what she guessed was Damon's bed. Caroline wiped her face with her free hand. Her other hand was still around Damon's hand, squeezing tightly.

"Damon," Caroline softly called out tearfully.

Damon stirred at the sound of her voice and his eyes fluttered open before he stretched his arms and legs. Caroline just stared at him dumbly as he did so. Damon finally looked into her eyes and she immediately found herself lost in his enchanting blue eyes. He smiled at her softly which she couldn't help but return.

"Hey," Damon said just as soft as his smile was. "You're awake." He said pointing out the obvious.

Caroline rolled her eyes but a giggle escaped her lips at his obviousness. She shook her head at him and Damon smirked at her. The thoughts of the nurse seemed to vanish and Caroline was glad that they were. But she knew that they would probably only stay away for a while. No doubt she was going to have nightmares about what happened.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked and Caroline could hear the concern he felt for her in his voice which caused her smile to widen.

"Confused," Caroline admitted. "What happened to me?"

Damon let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "You won't believe me if I told you," he told her.

"Try me," Caroline pressed on with a serious look on face.

"You're a vampire," Damon said in a serious tone of voice, but that still didn't stop Caroline from laughing her head off. He scowled at her, not liking her laughing at him. "I'm being serious Caroline, you're a vampire."

This only seemed to make Caroline laugh even louder. Finally the laughter stopped and Caroline wiped her eyes giggling slightly. But then she took a double check on his face and there was the same serious look on his face. Caroline's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

Damon smirked at the shocked look on her face. "I'm being very serious," he said and the tone of his voice showed it.

"That's impossible," Caroline said shaking her head with her eyes still wide.

"Hate you break it to you, honey, but anything's possible in this town." Damon told her with the smirk still on his face.

Caroline tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face which Damon found adorable. "But if I'm a vampire then why didn't it take days for me to turn."

"That's only in Twilight," Damon said rolling his eyes. "It doesn't take that long to become a vampire. You just have to be given blood from a vampire and then get killed to become one."

"Who killed me then?" Caroline questioned with the confused look still on her face.

Damon looked away from her as he said, "I did." He didn't have to look at her to know that there was a shocked look on her face. "Elena suggested that I turn you into a vampire so that you could get your memories back and go back to hating me like you used to. I didn't want this to happen, I really didn't."

A surge of anger went through Caroline, but not at Damon but at Elena. Who in the hell did that girl think she was making a decision as big as this? And that girl called her a friend. A real friend wouldn't do something like this. It was Elena's fault that she killed that nurse. The one thing that Caroline didn't understand is why Damon went through with it if he didn't want this to happen to her.

"Why did you do you it then if you didn't want it to happen?" Caroline asked calmly, but the look on her face was anything but calm.

Why did he do it? … Oh right he was in love with Elena, and would do anything for even if it meant doing something that he didn't want to do. But it was never going happen again. Damon wasn't going to let Elena control him or Stefan anymore.

"There's no excuse for what I did," Damon said finally. "But I really am sorry." His voice was laced with sincerity.

Caroline was silent. She just didn't know what to say. And there was nothing she could say that could change who and what she was. She was a vampire and she was going to be this way for the rest of her life.

"I forgive you Damon," Caroline finally told him causing Damon to look at her.

Suddenly the burning in her throat intensified and she clenched at her throat. The same feeling that she felt in the hospital came over her again and her gums had started to hurt. Caroline looked over at Damon, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" she asked, still with her hands around her throat.

"You're hungry," Damon replied, standing up from the chair. "I'll be right back."

In a blink of an eye, he was gone and Caroline looked taken aback. _'Wow'_ she thought in amazement. _'They weren't kidding when they said vampires were fast'_

Just as quick as he was gone, Damon came back with something in his hands. The same smell that she smelt yesterday went up her nose. It was no doubt coming from the thing that Damon was holding. The same feeling she felt in her face started again and she touched her face only to find that it felt different. Caroline quickly looked at the mirror that was in Damon's room only to let out gasp. Her face had changed into that of what Caroline saw in vampire movies.

Right then and there, Caroline knew that what Damon said was true … she was a vampire. She looked at her face for what seemed like forever. Suddenly the smell got closer and Caroline's head snapped towards it only to see Damon standing there. She took a closer look at what was in his hands. It was a bag that was filled with what she guessed was blood. On instinct, Caroline ripped the bag from Damon's hands and tore into it moaning as the blood went down her throat. The bag was empty in a matter of seconds and she let out a sigh of satisfaction. Caroline looked back at the mirror only see that her face was back to normal causing her to let out another sigh but this time it was one of relief.

"Thank god, I thought my face was going to stay that way forever," she joked, looking back at Damon who had an amused look on his face.

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Stefan coming to the room.

"Care, your okay," Stefan said with a happy look on his face.

A confused look appeared on her face at the unfamiliar face. But there was something about this unknown face that was strangely comforting to Caroline so she had a feeling that she knew him.

"This is Stefan, he's my little brother," Damon explained when he saw the confused look on Caroline's face.

Caroline nodded. She could definitely see the family resemblance. Then a concerned look came upon Stefan's face.

"How are you feeling Care?" he asked.

Caroline shrugged. "I feel fine, I guess," she replied. "This is whole vampire thing is going to take getting used to." She frowned in concern. "I don't want to kill anyone, not again."

She shook her head as the thoughts of the nurse came back into her head and the guilt had started again causing tears to fill her eyes. Caroline sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. She felt someone squeeze her hand and she looked at Damon who had taken his hand in hers. There was concern and worry in his eyes. Caroline squeezed his hand back as she smiled at softly.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Or at least I will be." She corrected.

They stared into each other eyes for what seemed like forever. It was like they couldn't break away. The sudden urge to kiss her came over Damon and he leaned in …

"We won't let you kill someone else," Stefan said, breaking the intimate moment causing Damon to back away from Caroline and look away from her. "You can have a choice; you can either have human blood or animal blood. But it's your choice of what you want to do." Stefan didn't want to force her to do anything that she didn't what to do and Caroline appreciated that.

"What will be better?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Human blood would make you stronger," Damon was the one who replied to this question. "But a blood bag with human blood like the one I gave you will be good, but it's better to get it from the source. If you choice to feed from humans, I can teach you how to control the urge to drain them dry."

Caroline didn't like the idea of feeding from humans. She didn't want the same thing to happen to someone else like that nurse. Caroline also didn't want to drink from animals; she so wasn't going to eat Thumper! So …

"I chose the blood bags," Caroline announced. "Because I'm so not going to eat Thumper!" She crossed her arms and nodded her head as if to say 'so there'.

Damon and Stefan chuckled. That sounded so like Caroline, at least the memory loss didn't affect her personality. Caroline just grinned at them as she got out of Damon's bed, not wanting to be in there anymore. She stood in front of the Salvatore brothers and she opened her mouth say something but was interrupted by the one person who was going to regret even coming here in the first. Caroline's eyes narrowed at Elena who looked back at her with guilt written all over her face. The brunette opened her mouth to say something but before she could, she found herself being pinned to the wall by the throat. Caroline's hand squeezed Elena's neck tightened causing the girl to choke. Elena tried to pull her friend's hand off of her neck but Caroline just tightened her grip even more.

"You fucking bitch!" she growled, slamming Elena's head against the wall causing the girl to gasp out in pain. Blood splattered to the floor, but she was so angry that she didn't even notice. "This is all your fault! You turned me into this monster! I should _so_ kill you right now!"

Elena whimpered in pain as she looked over at Stefan and Damon. "Please make her stop!" she managed to scream. "Please!" She begged once more as she started to try once again to make Caroline's hand move away from her neck but it was no use.

"Okay that's enough Care," Damon said softly. "I think she learned her lesson."

Caroline glared at Elena hard, but she sighed as she released her hold on Elena's neck causing the girl to drop to the ground clutching the back of her head from where Caroline slammed her head into the wall.

Caroline held her breath when Elena pulled her hand away which was covered in blood. She could feel her face changing but she tried her hardest to keep it down which she found really hard to do. Caroline didn't even notice that Damon had gone to her side and put his arm around her shoulders. She was too busy concentrating on keeping her face from changing. When she was sure that her face wouldn't change, Caroline leaned into Damon's side letting out a breath that she had been holding for what seemed like forever. She looked over at Elena who had fainted from the loss of blood. Seconds later, Elena was being held in Stefan's arms. There was concern written all over his face as he glazed down at Elena. Caroline's eyes softened and she suddenly felt bad for doing that to the girl. She was just so angry at this Elena for making a decision that should have been hers to make. Caroline couldn't help but wonder if Bonnie had anything to do with this. Her thoughts were broken by Stefan speaking.

"I'm going to take Elena to the hospital," he said to Damon and Caroline softly. He then looked at Caroline. "You should come with me too; we don't the hospital to know that you had been gone."

Caroline pouted. She didn't want to leave, but she admitted that Stefan had a point. "Okay," she agreed, still pouting. She leaned more into Damon's side as she glanced over at him. "Will you come visit me?" She asked hopefully.

Damon smirked. "Of course my Vampire Barbie," he said and Caroline grinned at him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good," she said with the grin still on her face. She looked at Stefan. "Okay I'm ready when you are." She smirked at him then. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" with a laugh, she rushed off using her vampire speed.

Stefan shook his head with a smile on his face. "That girl sure is something," he commented, looking at Damon.

"You got that right," Damon agreed, grinning. "You better go before she beats you."

Stefan gave a smirk of his own. "We'll see about that." And just like Caroline, he disappeared leaving Damon standing there shaking his head.

-.-

**Chapter Six**

-.-

"I won!" Caroline cheered to Stefan with a large grin on her face as she lay in her hospital bed.

Stefan had already checked Elena in the hospital before going to Caroline's room only to have her gloat about how she won the race to the hospital. He couldn't help but smile at the blonde's excitement. Stefan was glad that she was alright; she didn't seem upset anymore about killing that nurse. Even though it didn't show on her face, Caroline honestly still felt like crying but she didn't want anyone to worry about her more than they already were. She didn't like it when people worried about her and she guessed that she was always like that even more the accident but she wasn't sure.

'_Stupid memory loss'_ Caroline thought glumly.

"Whatever you say Care," Stefan said breaking her thought.

Caroline pouted at him. "Aw is little Steffi sad that he lost to a girl," she cooed, pitching his cheek.

Stefan swatted her hand away with an annoyed expression on his face but Caroline just grinned at him without a care in the world. She looked behind Stefan's shoulder and her grin widened at who she saw.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed, happy to see him even though it had only been thirty minutes since she last saw him.

Stefan turned around and groaned when he saw Damon standing there with an amused smirk on his face. "How long have you been standing there for?" he asked, hoping that his brother hadn't been standing long enough to learn that he lost to a girl. He didn't want something else that his brother could make fun of him for.

The smirk on Damon's face widened causing the youngest Salvatore to groan again. "Long enough to learn that you got beaten by a baby vamp," he replied, winking at Caroline who giggled and shook her head at him.

"Great," Stefan muttered.

"Don't feel bad Stef," Damon said. "It's not your fault that you're not as strong and fast as I am." He added cockily.

Stefan rolled his eyes at him. "That makes me feel a lot better," he said sarcastically.

"Oh you're welcome," Damon said just as sarcastically.

"You guys sure are something," Caroline spoke causing the brothers to look at her.

Damon smirked at her. "Funny we said the same thing about you," he told her with the smirk still on his face.

Caroline just rolled her eyes at him but there was smile on her face. "Well I'm glad you guys think so highly of me," she said with a wink.

"We do even though we could deal without you talking too much," Damon said in a serious tone of voice but somehow Caroline was able to tell that he was only joking. Now that she thought about it was kind of obvious because of the huge grin on his face.

"That's very funny," Caroline said sarcastically with a pout.

"I try," Damon said with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Somehow I knew you would say something like that."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but stopped when someone cleared their throat. All three of them and there stood Bonnie with a sad look on her face. Damon stood in front of Caroline's bed protectively with a glare on his face.

"What are you doing here _witch_?" he asked with a growl.

Bonnie held up her hands and she looked at Damon pleadingly. "Please, I'm just here to talk to her, that's all," she said.

"It's okay Damon," Caroline said softly still looking at Bonnie who suddenly looked nervous at her stare.

Damon turned to face Caroline so that his back was to Bonnie, "Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes I'm sure," she told him. "I'll be fine. She just wants to talk to me."

"Alright," Damon said with a sigh. He looked at Stefan, "Let's leave these two alone."

He didn't wait for Stefan to answer as he left Caroline's hospital room. Stefan shook his head before following his brother but not before saying goodbye to Caroline and Bonnie. Now alone, the two girls stared at each other without saying anything. After a while Bonnie spoke up.

"Hi," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fantastic," Caroline replied sarcastically. "I feel absolute great considering that I'm a vampire and that I basically killed someone because of it."

Bonnie sighed, "I'm really sorry Caroline. All I wanted was for you to have your memories back. I didn't know that this would even happen.

"Look…" Caroline sighed, "I know that you might have thought that this was the right thing to do but it wasn't. I'm fine without my memories, sure I would love to remember my friends and my family but if my memory doesn't come back I'll be perfectly fine with it. Maybe this was supposed to happen, maybe I was supposed to lose my memory and have a fresh start on life."

"How can you be so calm about not having your memories," Bonnie asked furiously glaring at her friend. "It's stupid."

"Well I'm sorry you feel this way," Caroline said coldly. "I can't get emotional about it. There is nothing that can be done to get my memories so you might as well get over it."

"Fine," Bonnie spit out and she turned a heel and left the room.

Caroline sighed running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. Caroline blinked at the sight of Damon.

"Um hi," she greeted in a confused tone of voice.

"Hi," Damon said with a smirk. "Why so confused Princess?"

Caroline blushed at the nickname looking down at the ground embarrassed causing Damon's smirk to widen. "Because I thought you left," she replied. She looked back up at Damon who still had the smirk on his face and she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Do you ever stop smirking?" She asked curiously.

"Nope," Damon said popping the 'p'. "I wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if I didn't."

"Yeah that would be just tragic if you weren't you," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Glad you agree," Damon told her, doing that eyebrow thing and Caroline couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at her laugh happy that she was herself again then he changed the subject. "I talked to the doctor and he said that you can leave the hospital…" He was interrupted by Caroline before he could finish.

"Yay!" Caroline cheered happily. "I can't wait to get out this hell hole!"

Damon grinned at her before continuing, "Anyway I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to this thing that's going on in your school."

"What is it?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Just this carnival," Damon said waving a hand like it didn't matter and it really didn't at least not to him.

"Sounds fun," Caroline told him with an excited grin.

Damon shook his head. Of course _she_ would find something like that fun.

"Great," he drawled out and Caroline giggled. He walked over to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead before pulling back and looking down at her only to see a surprised look on her face causing him to chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow then Vampire Barbie." He winked at her before leaving the room.

Caroline shook her head and she suddenly yawned putting a hand to her mouth. "Time for bed," she mumbled as she yawned once more. She got under the covers, twisted to her side, closed her eyes, and she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

-.-

**Chapter Seven**

-.-

Caroline was suddenly startled awake when she felt someone shake her shoulder. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Caroline looked up and scowled when she saw Elena staring down at her with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at the girl.

Elena shrugged as the smirk on her face widened. "No reason," she said. "I'm here to deliver a message to the Salvatore brothers."

"Okay," Caroline said slowly. "What's the message?"

"Game on," Elena said.

Then suddenly she pulled out a pillow and began smothering her. Caroline let out a scream which was muffled by the pillow. She then bent her knees and kicked Elena in the stomach causing the girl to fly and slam into the closed door. The brunette moaned as she slid down to the floor. Caroline flew out of the bed, grabbed Elena by the neck, and slammed her against the door. Her hand tightened around Elena's neck and her face changed. Elena looked at her wide eyed but then smirked and turned Caroline around so that she was the one pressed against the door by the neck.

"What the hell is your problem Elena?" Caroline exclaimed, trying to rip Elena's hand from around her neck but it only made her squeeze her neck tightly.

"Just give the Salvatore's that message for me," Elena said simply and she let go of Caroline's neck.

Caroline fell to the ground catching her breath as she held a hand to her non beating heart. She looked up and saw that Elena was gone.

_'What the hell was that about?' _Caroline thought to herself confused.

She shook her head before deciding to tell Damon and Stefan about what happened tomorrow. And to give them that message, whatever it meant. Caroline got off of the ground while rubbing her neck. Elena sure had a strong grip, a little too strong if you asked her. It was a little confusing that Elena fought back this time when yesterday she didn't even try to stop her. Caroline shook her head. It didn't matter at least not right now. This could wait in the morning when she discussed it with Damon and Stefan. Caroline climbed into her hospital bed, rested her head on her pillow, and she quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

-0-

In the morning, Damon was getting ready to go pick up Caroline from the hospital. Just as he was about to leave the boarding house, Stefan came up to him.

"Where are you going Damon?" he asked curiously.

Damon looked over his shoulder at his brother and smirked, "What do you think? I'm going to pick up Caroline from the hospital."

Stefan sighed. "Let me guess you compelled the doctor to let Caroline leave," he said.

"Of course," Damon told his brother with the smirk still on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Caroline wants to leave the hospital. And I don't think she should be in the hospital where there are bleeding people there. I'm sure that you don't want anyone else to get hurt like that nurse did."

Stefan shook his head. But his brother was right and when Damon was right, it was best to go along with it.

"Your right," Stefan mumbled.

Damon fake gasped, "Wow. Saint Stefan actually agreed with me. What a shock?"

Stefan rolled his eyes but there was an amused smile on his face. "Don't get used to it Damon," he said but his brother only smirked at him. He then changed the subject, "Come on. We shouldn't keep Caroline waiting. If she's anything like she was before she lost her memories, she wouldn't want us to be late.

Damon nodded in agreement and the two brothers left the boarding house.

(-0-)

Caroline sat in her hospital bored out her damn mind. What was taking Damon so long? Caroline let out a sigh as she looked out the window that was near her bed. The sunlight was shining through and she reached her to touch. When she did, Caroline yelped and pulled her hand back looking down at it in shock. What was that about? Someone suddenly cleared their throat and Caroline looked up only to see that Matt guy who was saying that he was her boyfriend. He had a tray of food in his hands and there was a smile on his face.

"Hi Caroline," Matt greeted walking over to the side of her bed. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought food."

Caroline was touched. That was really sweet of him to do something like that even though she heard that hospital food wasn't the greatest thing to eat.

"Um thank you Matt," Caroline said thankfully as she grabbed the tray of food. "But you didn't have to do that."

"I know," Matt told her. "But I wanted to Caroline." Caroline looked away from him and he changed the subject, "So your mom told me that you're leaving the hospital today."

Caroline nodded with a grin on her face. "Damon's picking me up," she said. "And he's taking me to this carnival that he told me that the school was doing."

"Oh," Matt said glumly at the mention of Damon and Caroline forced herself not to roll her eyes at him.

"Well thank you for the food," Caroline said. "Maybe I'll see you at the carnival."

"Yeah maybe." Matt nodded and sighed, "Well bye Caroline."

Caroline nodded as she watched him walk out of her hospital room. She felt bad for him but there was nothing she could do. Caroline sighed looking down at her hands for a moment before looking back up and she saw Bonnie at her hospital door. There was an apologetic look on her face.

"Caroline, I wanted to apologize," she said.

"Come on in," Caroline told Bonnie.

Bonnie did what she asked and stood next to her bed. "I'm sorry for being a bitch yesterday," she apologized. "You didn't deserve it I hope that you can forgive me." She looked down at her feet, "But I understand you if you don't forgive me."

"I forgive you," Caroline said immediately and Bonnie looked up surprised. She laughed, "Don't look so surprised. Wasn't I a forgiving person before I lost my memories?"

Caroline had a point Bonnie thought shaking her head. Out loud she said with a grin on her face, "I'm glad that you forgive me Care. I don't want my best friend to be mad at me forever."

"Aw such a sweet moment."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at where the voice sounded from. There was Damon standing there with a smirk on his face and Stefan was standing next to him shaking his head. Caroline fake glared at him.

"Oh be quiet Damon," she said.

"I don't think so Princess," Damon said with a grin as he and Stefan walked over to where Bonnie was. He leaned down and kissed Caroline on the forehead and he pulled back smiling at the smile that was on the blonde's face, "You ready to go."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Oh Damon's taking me to that carnival," Caroline replied happily.

"She can't go," Bonnie said to Damon and Stefan. "She needs a sun ring before she can go anywhere."

"Oh right," Damon said awkwardly. He had totally forgotten about that.

Caroline titled her head to the side confused as she looked at Damon, "What's Bonnie talking about? What's a sun ring?"

"It's this ring that allows vampire to go out in the sun," Damon explained, looking at Caroline. "And if you don't have one then you can't go outside until you do get one."

Caroline pouted, "Aw that sucks." And she was looking forward to going.

Bonnie, seeing the sad look on her friend's face, said, "I'll make give her one."

"What's the catch?" Damon asked with raised eyebrows.

"There is no catch," Bonnie said. "It's the least I could do after what happened with the whole Elena thing."

It was then Caroline remembered what happened last night. "Speaking of Elena," she stared to say causing Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie to look at her. "She came to my room last night."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused. "She's been out of the hospital since yesterday."

"She has," Caroline said surprised. "Then why did she come to my room then? She said that she had a message for you."

This put Damon and Stefan on full alert. "What did she say?" Damon demanded.

"She said _game on_."

-.-

**Chapter Eight**

-.-

Caroline looked at Damon and Stefan with a nervous expression on her face at the sight of the shocked looks on their faces. She cleared her throat.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Caroline asked, looking at both Damon and Stefan.

"Did she say anything else besides that?" Damon demanded with a serious expression on his face. What the hell was _Katherine _doing in Mystic Falls of all places?

Caroline shook her head, "No. That was it." She still looked confused, "But why does it matter if she said anything else?"

Bonnie, who was silent for a while, finally spoke up. "Because Care, that wasn't Elena who you saw," she told her friend.

"Then who was it?" Caroline asked still feeling confused.

If that wasn't Elena then why did that girl look just like her? It made no sense to her at all. She guessed that she should be used to these weird things, she was a vampire for god's sakes. Caroline watched as Bonnie shared a look with Damon and Stefan. Stefan sighed deciding to just go ahead and tell Caroline about Katherine.

He opened his mouth to start explaining but stopped when Damon put a hand on his shoulder. Looking at Damon, Stefan knew that his brother wanted to explain. He nodded at his brother, who looked over at Caroline and began to explain about Katherine, about who she was, and why she looked like Elena. Once he finished explaining Caroline looked shocked and angry at the same time. She was shocked because of the fact that Katherine was the vampire doppelganger of Elena and she was angry because of what that Katherine did to Damon and Stefan.

"Wow," Caroline said shaking her head in disbelief. "Katherine's a bitch."

"Oh she is," Damon said. "You really don't want to mess with her."

The tense atmosphere continued for what seemed like forever and Caroline was tired of it.

"At least we know where Elena gets from being a bitch from," she joked.

Damon and Stefan couldn't help but laugh at that. But bonnie frowned a little peeved at Caroline for calling Elena a 'bitch'. However after thinking about it, she realized that they were right. Elena was a bitch, she always wanted things to be all about her and no one else … Elena always had to be the one that was saved … always had to be the center of attention … and she was manipulative.

Bonnie shook her head as she looked down at the ground. Why was she just realizing this now? Bonnie looked up and saw Caroline, Damon, and Stefan staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking nervous.

"Are you alright Bon?" Caroline said asking a question of her own. She had a worried look on her face.

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at how the nickname that Caroline always called her, before she lost her memory, easily came from the blonde's lips. She smiled at her friend reassuringly.

"I'm fine," Bonnie answered. "I was just thinking…"

"Oh," Caroline said.

But by the look on her friend's face, Bonnie could tell that Caroline didn't believe her so she added,

"Really Care, I'm fine."

"Alright," Caroline said with a smile on her face. She looked over at Damon and Stefan, "What do you think Katherine's here for?"

Damon shrugged, "I have no idea. But she must have reason for being here. And we're going to find out why."

He looked over at Stefan and Stefan nodded in agreement. Damon then looked over at Bonnie.

"When can you make the sun ring for Barbie over here?" he asked.

"I can do it right now," Bonnie answered. "I just need to get a ring and then I'll do it." At Damon's nod she looked at Caroline with a smile on her face, "I'll be right back."

Caroline nodded and Bonnie smiled before leaving the hospital room. After she was gone, Caroline turned to Damon and Stefan with a sigh.

"Well looks like I'm stuck in this room for another hour," she said annoyed as she rolled her eyes. She then added with a sarcastic tone of voice, "That's going to be _fun_."

Stefan and Damon laughed and Caroline smiled.

-0-

Truth to what Caroline said, she was in there for another hour and she was getting annoyed and getting bored out of her mind.

"What's taking Bonnie so long?" Caroline asked Damon with a groan.

Damon opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Bonnie coming into the hospital room. Caroline cheered happily. Stefan and Damon sighed in relief, glad that Bonnie was back in the hospital room. While Caroline was getting annoyed at how long it took Bonnie to get here, they were getting annoyed by Caroline complaining about it.

"Your back!" she exclaimed. "Took you long enough Bon!"

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here," Bonnie apologized.

"Speaking of that, why did it take you so long to get here Judgy?" Damon asked.

Bonnie scowled at the nickname but she didn't say anything about as she replied to Damon's question, "Because Elena called me and said that she wanted to come and see Caroline to apologize for what happened with the nurse and about Caroline's turning."

"Well that's not going to happen," Damon and Caroline said unison with scowls on their faces.

Then Damon said, "You did tell her that right."

"I did," Bonnie said. She rolled her eyes, "you know how Elena is. She can't take no for an answer."

Caroline sighed in disappointment, "Guess I'll have to talk to her then…" that was a conversation that she so wasn't looking forward too.

Damon looked down at Caroline with a worried look on his face. "Caroline, you don't have to talk to her if you don't want too," he said. "You do know that right?"

"Yeah I know I didn't have to," Caroline said. "But I might as well get it over with. She was bound to talk to me sooner or later."

This would have been the time to ask Caroline if she wanted him to stay with her while she talked to Elena but Damon didn't, knowing that his Vampire Barbie could take care of herself against Elena.

"Alright," Damon said. "But when she does come, if you need me, just call."

Caroline smiled. She thought it was sweet that Damon was worried about her. Caroline wondered if this meant he cared about. He did try to kiss her yesterday but was interrupted by Stefan before he could. Caroline blushed lightly at the memory of how close he was when he leaned into her.

A dreamy look appeared on her face remembering the feeling of his breath against her lips… Caroline was snapped out her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. She looked at the person who did which was bonnie. Her brown-skinned friend was giving her a weird look. Caroline's blush grew slightly more intense which Damon and Stefan immediately noticed. Both of them wondered what Caroline was blushing about...

"What?" Caroline asked biting her bottom lip.

Bonnie just shook her head and she then asked, "Are you ready to get started with the ring?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

Bonnie nodded before taking out a ring from her pocket and she held it in front of Caroline so her friend could see it better. "This is the ring that we're going to use for the spell," she said to her friend.

Caroline took the ring from Bonnie and looked at it for a moment before looking back up at Bonnie, "So… I don't get to pick the ring that I'm going to wear for the rest of my life," she said.

Damon held back a laugh.

"Well if you don't want one…" Bonnie trailed off as she reached out to take the ring from Caroline.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed holding the ring close to her chest. "I do want it. I'll shut up!" To show this, she pretended to lock her mouth with a pretend key and pretended to throw it out.

Bonnie laughed, "I'm just kidding Caroline."

"Oh," Caroline said embarrassed.

Bonnie shook her head laughing lightly. "Anyway…let's get started," she said. "Place the ring on the bed, please."

Caroline did exactly what Bonnie said. Bonnie went over to the curtains and opened them slightly. Caroline tensed remembering what happened when she snuck her hand out in the sunlight. Damon patted her on the shoulder in comfort. Bonnie closed the curtains and went back to where ring was, holding out her hands over it. She closed her eyes in concentration and then opened them seconds later once the spell was done.

"And done," Bonnie said with a smile as she picked up the ring and held it out to Caroline.

"Wow, is that all?" Caroline asked in surprise, taking the ring from Bonnie and slipping it on her ring finger. "I would have thought there would have been more to it."

"Nope that's it," Bonnie said with a laugh. "I'm a real witch, not like the witches that you see on TV."

"Oh," Caroline said. "Did it work?"

Bonnie opened the curtains all the way but she warned Caroline before she did it. Caroline reached out and the sunlight hit her hand but it didn't burn like it did the last time she did it.

"It worked!" Caroline exclaimed. She gave Bonnie, who was now standing beside her bedside, a tight hug, and said in a happy tone of voice, "Thank you!"

Bonnie laughed at Caroline's excitement as she hugged her friend back. "You're welcome Care," she told her.

Caroline pulled away from the hug and grinned at Damon. "Now we can go to the carnival!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "I'm so excited!" she started to jump up and down on her bed to show her excitement.

Damon laughed at her, "I bet. You go get dressed and I'll be right back."

Caroline looked confused, "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something," Damon said. "I'm going to start looking for Katherine." He explained not wanting to lie to her about what he was doing.

"Alright, but be careful," Caroline told him.

Damon smirked, "Will do Princess."

"I'll go with you," Stefan offered.

Damon nodded. "Sure bro," he said. He went over to Caroline and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled his lips away from her forehead after kissing it and said, "I'll be back alright?"

Caroline nodded and she and Bonnie watched as the Salvatore brothers later the hospital room.

-0-

It was time for the carnival. It was getting dark outside and Damon hadn't come back yet. Caroline was worried about him. She was now dressed (same outfit she wore in the second episode of the second season) and had been waiting for Damon for at least two hours. Caroline paced her room as Bonnie watched her with a worried look on her face.

"Care, I'm sure Damon's alright," Bonnie told her hoping that it would stop Caroline's pacing.

But Caroline was still pacing the floor, biting her bottom lip worriedly as she said so. "But what if he's not?" she protested. "What if he's dead?" Her eyes widened in horror, "Or worse he ran into Elena?"

As soon as she said this, Elena appeared in the doorway of Caroline's hospital room. But Bonnie and Caroline didn't notice her. She didn't hear what Caroline just said which was a good thing. Elena cleared her throat. This caused Caroline to stop her pacing and to look at her and Bonnie's head to snap over to her. Elena smiled nervously.

"Hi," she said nervously. "Can I come it?"

Caroline shared a look with Bonnie before looking back at Elena and nodding her head. Elena smiled at her thankfully and she came into the room going over to where Bonnie, who was sitting on Caroline's hospital bed, and she sat down next to Bonnie. It was silent between the three girls until Caroline spoke up.

"What do you want Elena?" she asked.

Elena winced at Caroline's cold tone of voice and she said looking down at her folded hands in her lap, "I wanted to come and apologize for what happened." She looked up from her lap and looked Caroline dead in the eye, "I'm sorry for making a decision for you that you should have made yourself. It was selfish of me to just change you because I wanted you to have your memories back, I hoped that you can somehow forgive me."

Elena took a deep breath before continuing to speak, "But I understand why you wouldn't want to forgive me. I did something horrible that can't be fixed. If I could, I would go back in time and not make the decision I did."

Elena went silent after that, looking back down at her folded hands. Caroline guessed that she was done talking. Elena _did_ sound like she meant what she said but Caroline didn't know if she should forgive the girl or not. But being the forgiving person that she was, she was going to forgive her. Elena better hope that she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Fine, I'll forgive you," Caroline finally said.

Bonnie was shocked while Elena smiled at her brightly.

"But…" Caroline started to say causing Elena's smile to fall from her face and a worried one to appear. "You can't do this to me again. I can make my own decision and I don't need someone else to make them for me. If this happens _ever_ again, I won't be so forgiving."

"Okay," Elena said softly. "Thank you Caroline." She got off of the bed and hugged her.

Caroline tensed in the brunette's arms but she relaxed a couple minutes lateras she returned the hug. Bonnie watched on with the shocked look still on her face. Elena smiled at Caroline after she broke the hug.

"Thank you Care," she said in a soft, thankful voice. "I'll see you guys at the carnival then."

Elena looked at Bonnie for a moment before leaving the hospital room.

-0-

"She did what!" Damon cried in shock.

"Forgave Elena for what she did," Bonnie said repeating what she said for what seemed like the thousands time.

Damon had came into the hospital room thirty minutes after Elena left and Bonnie had just told him what occurred while the brunette was there. Damon looked over at Caroline and she rolled her eyes at the shocked look on his face.

"Yes I forgave Elena for what she did," Caroline told him. "I know that I probably made a mistake in forgiving her. I personally blame my forgiving personality." She crossed her arms in a 'so there' position.

Damon sighed. He should have known that she would have forgiven Elena. He wasn't mad at her for forgiving Elena but he didn't want to see Caroline hurt again if Elena did something else that was unforgivable. She may have forgiven Elena but Damon sure wasn't going to.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now," he finally said. "But I'm not going to forgive her."

"Hate to break it to you Damon but you did far worse than Elena ever did," Bonnie said. She frowned thinking about the time Damon used Caroline for his own selfish gain.

As if he knew what she was thinking about, a guilty look appeared on Damon's face. If it had been when he didn't admit that he had feelings, he wouldn't be feeling guilty about it. It was wrong of him to treat Caroline the way he did. Caroline Forbes was a great person and Damon wished that he realized this sooner. Bonnie was surprised to see the guilty look on his face.

_'Wow…he seems to really feel bad about what happened with Care'_ she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were broken by Caroline speaking with a worried tone of voice.

"Damon…are you alright?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Barbie," Damon snapped, his face cold and hard.

Caroline winced at Damon's cold tone of voice. He saw this and his face softened.

"Sorry," Damon mumbled. "I'm fine Caroline. You don't have to worry about me."

Too late for that Damon Caroline thought. Out loud though she said, "Alright…"

Damon smiled, "Ready to go to the carnival then."

Caroline nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course," she said. "Let's go then."

Damon was the first one out of the hospital room. Caroline walked over to the door and she looked back when she noticed that Bonnie didn't follow her. She saw a thinking expression on Bonnie's face and she wondered what her friend was thinking about.

"Aren't you coming Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Whatever Bonnie was thinking about was broken at the sound of her voice.

Bonnie smiled at Caroline, "Yeah. I'm coming."

She walked over to Caroline who smiled at her once she was next to her friend. With that the two friends left the hospital room, ready for whatever fun that was going to occur at the carnival.

-.-

**Chapter Nine**

-.-


End file.
